


Trip to Duckburg

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Protective Huey Duck, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: "There's some weird kid with a jacket and spiky hair that's been staring at us for the past five minutes."Sora falls into a portal and ends up in Duckburg.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Sora & Della Duck, Sora & Donald Duck, Sora & Louie Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck, Sora & Webby & Lena & Violet
Comments: 61
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so apologies for any grammar mistakes.

He was staring at the water in front of him in Destiny Island. For some reason, the water always reminded Sora of Donald. He really missed his friend/parental father figure. Don't get him wrong, he's glad things have calmed down, but he also misses visiting different worlds.

 _I wonder what Donald is doing right now? Probably angrily yelling at someone_ , Sora chuckled at the thought.

While he was staring at the water, he suddenly felt a cold shudder behind him. He turned ◑.◑) and his eyes widen (⊙.⊙), it was a portal. Before he could say anything, he was pulled back and fell backwards in the portal.

“Ugh my head,” Sora said as he was slowly getting up.

_Where am I?_

For someone who has already gone to multiple worlds, being in a strange place wasn't really troubling. He assumed that he woke up in an isolated area since he didn't see or hear anyone nearby.

 _If only I had my Keyblade then I could try to open another portal to get back_ , Sora thought. Throughout this whole time Sora hadn't noticed the change in his appearance. When he did he was startled and started to look at his new features.

 _A bill, webbed feet, and feathers. "_ I'm a duck, awesome. (ﾉ ≧ ∀ ≦)ﾉ Donald would be laughing so hard if he could see me now.”

After walking for a while, he found that he was in a city called Duckburg. He tried to stay calm, but all the new sights just made him more curious. He couldn't contain his excitement. “This place even has superheroes!” Sora excitedly said as he was looking at a newspaper which had a picture of a robbery being foiled by some duck in a suit called Gizmoduck.

He kept walking around until he came into a place called Funso's Fun Zone.

He walked in, and he could see many kids running around in the arcade area. However, a certain sight caught his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw four ducks: three kids and an adult. The adult who the kids called Della looked almost like Donald.

Then it hits Sora all at once, he reaches in his jacket and pulls out a photo. A smile forms in his face because now he knows that **he's** here as well. He goes to sit at a nearby table, pretending to look at the menu.

_Okay, that has to be Donald's family. I don't know where Donald lives so following them is my best bet to find him._

However, now he has a new problem.

 _When they ask who I am, what should I tell them?_ Sora knows Donald kept his other life a secret from his family. Donald really wasn't into adventuring or fame like the other members of his family and preferred to live a **normal** life.

 _Well, as normal as a duck who is prone to get into trouble because of his bad luck,_ Sora thought.

For now, Sora decided to stay where he was until he figures out a way to introduce himself to Donald's family.

\-------------------

Louie, Dewey, and Huey were at Funso's with Della. Dewey and Della were having a pizza eating competition while everyone else watched in both disgust and intrigue.

“Mom, just give up now .......There's no way you can beat me....... I'll keep eating until I puke,” Dewey said in between bites.

Huey looked up from his The Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and said, “Please don't.” (¬_¬)

“No please do, tell me before you puke, so I can get my camera ready,” Louie said while playing on his phone.

“Don't worry boys, I'll beat your brother before he has a chance to puke,” Della said as she bit into her 5th pizza slice.

While Della and Dewey were busy stuffing their mouths with pizza slices, Louie got up and asked his brother to go get a Pep with him.

“Louie, are you really that lazy that you can't get a can of soda by yourself,” Huey said.

“Yes, but that's not the reason why I asked you to come with me," Louie said.

Huey started to glare at his brother (╬≖_≖), "Louie, I swear if you’re going to pull a prank, I'll...”

Before Huey could finish, Louie covered his mouth and said, “No I'm not going to pull a prank." He waited a few seconds and said, “There's some weird kid with a jacket and spiky hair that's been **staring** at us for the past five minutes.”

Sora: (⊙‿⊙)

Huey and Louie: (⌒_⌒ ;) (⌒_⌒ ;)

Della and Dewey: 🍕(°ڡ°) 🍕(°ڡ°)

Louie decided to go and ask the kid what he wanted. Before he went, a hand grabbed him and smacked him in the forehead.

“Ow, what was that for!” Louie said while rubbing his forehead.

“You idiot, we don't even have a plan yet. What if he's dangerous, you know working for an evil organization.” Huey said.

Louie just rolled his eyes (◔_◔) but had to agree with his older brother. This stranger may be a kid, but he could still be dangerous. _I mean just look at Webby_ , Louie thought.

“Fine, what should we do then?” Louie asked Huey.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After Louie got his Pep, they went to the arcade area where they couldn’t be heard as easily thanks to the kids yelling and screaming.

Both Louie and Huey kept arguing on how they should deal with their stalker. Their stalker which they code named **The One That Stares** was doing a better job at pretending not to look at them, but they still caught a few glances that were directed at them or at Della and Dewey eating pizza slices.

They should probably figure out a plan quickly since Della and Dewey don’t exactly look so good.

Della And Dewey start: 🍕(°ڡ°) 🍕(°ڡ°)

Della and Dewey now: (。・艸・) (。・艸・)

“Louie, what are you doing?” Huey asked even though he had an idea what his idiot brother was doing.

“What, I said I was going to record Dewey throwing up and it looks like I’m in luck since it looks like both of them are going to throw up soon.”

“Seriously, you’re still thinking of that. While **The One That Stares** keeps you know staring at us!,” Huey said while waving his hands.

“Yes, and also that’s too long of a code name,” Louie said.

“Well it’s better that yours.”

“Hey **, Spiky Hair** isn’t a bad code name, it’s simple and describes our stalker perfectly. I mean look at his hair.”

"Well so does the **The One That Stares** ,” Huey replied back.

\-------------------

Sora had been **“** carefully" observing Donald’s family, trying his hardest to not let them notice him.

_So far so good._

Sora knew Donald had nephews, but he didn’t really get to know a lot about them. _Well, it’s not like they had a lot of free time back then._

From the conversations, he learned that the kid in the blue shirt was named Dewey, the one in the green hoodie was named Louie, and the one with the red hat was named Huey.

After a while he decided to buy some pizza slices. He was glad he still had some money left. He was busy eating a slice of pizza, 🍕(°ڡ°) since he hadn’t eaten anything since arriving.

_Traveling worlds sure leaves one with a large appetite._

He was still thinking of a plan. “This is so frustrating,” Sora muttered. (」゜ロ゜)」

_I should just walk up and say “Hey I’m Sora, a friend of Donald’s. How do we know each other you ask? Nothing much, we just used to travel together with another friend to different worlds fighting the Heartless.”_

_Yeah that would totally end well._

_Well he should be thankful that at least this trip is more of a vacation and not a mission._

_Well at least it’s not a fate of the world(s) mission._

While he was lost in his thoughts, he then heard hurling noises.

He looked up and saw Della and Dewey were throwing up in some buckets given to them. Then he saw Louie taking out his phone and recording. He chuckled, but then turned to look the other way when he saw Huey glaring at him. _Crap, did he notice me._

Della and Dewey: (´ π`) 🗑 (´ π`) 🗑

Louie: (°0°) 📷

Sora: (￣∇￣)

Huey: (≖ ≖)

Sora: (´･ε ･̥ˋ๑)

He felt bad for them and so he went to go help them.

“Um...are you two okay?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, no worries. Nothing can stop Della……” **blaaaaargh** Before she could finish, she hurled once more.

He then turned to Dewey, but from his face he could tell he would probably meet the same fate as his mom.

\-------------------

Now Huey and Louie were looking at **The One That Stares/Spiky Hair** , helping their brother and mother.

“So... I don't think he works for an evil organization,” Louie said. “I mean if he did, why is he helping them? He even got some vomit on his jacket.”

“You never know, he could be trying to gain our trust,” Huey said, but less confidently.

The way he saw the kid clean up the mess that was on the table and at the same time checking in to see if both Dewey and Della were okay was strangely familiar. He looked worried and was constantly asking if they were okay, getting nods and thumbs up from both of them in return.

 ** _Uncle Donald_** , Huey thought. That’s who the kid reminded him of.

“Huey!” Louie said as he slapped Huey’s back.

“Ow, what?”

“You were spacing out, so what should we do?”

“Um, I guess nothing. You’re right he doesn’t look like a threat. He most likely knows that we are Uncle Scrooge’s family and is just a fan."

_Though if he’s a fan, why didn’t he just come up right to us._

He remembered how reporters and fans of Uncle Scrooge would always approach them to ask about how it feels to be Uncle Scrooge’s nephews and what adventures they had been to.

_He’s probably just shy._

“Right now, we need to call Uncle Scrooge to tell him to tell Launchpad to come pick us up in the limo. I don’t think Dewey and Della are well enough to walk home,” Huey told Louie. 

\-------------------

Sora had cleaned up the mess made and was helping support Dewey while Della leaned back in the wall behind her.

“Thanks man,” Dewey quietly said while he held his hand out in a fist.

“Your welcome **Dewey** ,” Sora said, (ó I_I)=óò=(I_I ò) fist bumping Dewey. Dewey had a confused face, but Sora didn’t notice. _How does he know my name,_ Dewey thought.

Then he saw Louie and Huey walking towards them.

“Where were you?,” Dewey said trying to glare at his brothers. (≖ ≖)

“We were at the arcade area, but don’t worry I caught everything on my phone,” Louie said while lifting up his phone.

“I called Uncle Scrooge and he’s sending Launchpad in the limo to bring us home,” Huey said.

“Good,” both Della and Dewey said while grabbing their stomachs.

Throughout the whole conversation, Sora didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a plan or if he did, he doesn’t remember anymore.

“Um. I'’m glad you have someone to take you home, but I need to get going,” Sora said. He handed Dewey to his brother Huey and turned around.

 _I don’t have a plan yet; I’ll just find a place to stay tonight and then go looking for them again_. They most likely live with Scrooge McDuck, which Sora only remembers Donald telling him that he was his rich uncle billionaire.

_Since he is super rich then he probably lives in a large house, it shouldn’t be too hard to find the largest house in Duckburg. Plus, he’s probably famous so it should be easy to find an address._

Before he could leave, Dewey caught his arm. “Wait, how do you know my name? Do I know you?”

Sora just froze. (⊙.⊙) _Oh, crap I said his name._

Before he could come up with an excuse Louie spoke up,” Probably because he’s been staring at us for the past couple of minutes listening to us when we were at the table together.”

_Dammit, now they are going to think I’m some creepy stalker. What should I do: laugh it off, run away, tell them I’m secretly a fan?_

The next few minutes were tense. Della and Dewey, even though they were sick, still manage to give Sora the best glare they could muster. Huey and Louie just stared at the kid waiting for an explanation.

Della and Dewey: ( ಠ_ಠ) ( ಠ_ಠ)

Huey and Louie:( ●__●) ( ●__●)

Sora: on the outside (⌒_⌒ ;) on the inside (；☉_☉)

The family had already dealt with Magica De Spell and the Moonlanders. They were finally together as a family. They weren’t going to let anybody separate their family again.

Huey as the eldest brother took initiative, “Look if you’re trying to get close to us to get to our Uncle Scrooge then......”

Which of his brilliant ideas did Sora use. Obviously, the third one.

Before Huey could finish Sora blurted out, “I’m a big fan of your family [ _technically not a lie_ ] and just wanted to meet you. Really. I have no evil plot or plans.”

.

.

.

After a while of silence, Della spoke up.

“Well then that settles that,” Della said as she tried to give Sora a smile. “Launchpad is here already.” 

Launchpad helped Della inside the limo while Huey and Louie helped Dewey.

“You can come with us and we can wash that jacket for you. You can spend the night with us today,” Della said.

He didn’t really have a choice. _After all, a couple seconds back I said I really wanted to meet their family._

Sora just nodded and got into the limo. The problem was that he didn’t have much money left and no spare clothes. However, more importantly he didn't have anyone that could pose as his guardian in case someone wanted to call his parents to ask permission to stay the night or a place to stay if they decided to drive him back **home**. He only had his jacket, his wallet with some money in it, and a couple of old pictures.

Hopefully, Donald is at the mansion and he can help him come up with some excuses. _I mean he probably disappeared a lot back then, he must have some excuses that could work for me._

Even though Sora is excited to see Donald, he doesn’t know if he’s prepared to see him face to face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Sora meet Donald in the next chapter or Webby and Lena.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora meets more members of the family.

“We're here,” Launchpad had said as he opened the door.

Just from looking at the outside of the mansion, Sora could tell just how RICH Donald’s uncle truly was.

(o゜◇゜)ノ _Donald really did undersell how rich his uncle is, huh._

The only thing that didn’t match was this old houseboat that looked like it could sink at any moment.

He must have been staring at it for too long because one of the triplets spoke up.

“That’s just Uncle Donald’s houseboat. I don’t know why he still sleeps in there when there are multiple empty rooms in the mansion. Anyways, come in there are way more interesting things to see in here than that old houseboat,” Louie said.

Sora zoned out after Louie had said Donald’s name.

He looked at the mansion and then at the houseboat _. I guess he must really like sleeping in a boat._

_Donald ... so he is here. Though I don’t think he’s in the houseboat right know. Should I ask where he is or would that seem too suspicious._

He decided to just wait _. I mean he has to eventually come back._

“Um, Sora are you coming?,” Huey asked.

“Huh?,” Sora said as he looked up and saw that everyone had gone inside already and only Huey was holding the door open.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.” ( 〃∀〃)ゞ 

When he entered inside, only Huey and Louie were there.

“Mom and Dewey are going to rest. Um, you can hang out with us in the meantime. Also, you can give us your jacket to wash for you, to get that vomit off.”

“Um, I don’t have any spare clothes so ......”

Louie cut him off. “That’s fine I can give you one of my hoodies. For a price of course. How about ......”

[Smack]. “Louie, stop that. Don’t listen to him Sora, Louie will give you one of his hoodies for free. Right Huey?”

Louie just stared at Huey for a couple of seconds and reluctantly said, “Uuuugh, fine Hubert.”

 _Hubert_. ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ)

\-------------------

Louie had come back with a hoodie. “Here, you can wear this in the meantime.”

He had changed and was about to hand over his jacket to Huey when he remembered.

ヾ( •́д•̀ ; )ﾉ _The pictures!!!!_

"Hey, look over there!," Sora said to distract them.

He then took his jacket back, snuck out a box and placed it in the pocket of his hoodie. He then threw his jacket back to them while running into an empty room.

Huey and Louie turned around and just stared back dumbfounded.

Sora handing the jacket (•‿•)

Sora remembering the pictures: ヾ( •́д•̀ ; )ﾉ 三三ᕕ( ⌓̈ )ᕗ

Huey and Louie: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) ¯\\_(⊙︿⊙)_/¯

He opened the box and looked at pictures.

One was of Kairi, Riku, and him. The other was of Donald, Goofy, and him at Destiny Island. The other was of them in their signature uniform and with their weapons.

He then remembered what happened earlier and proceeded to put the pictures back in the box that they were in and put it in the pocket of the hoodie.

_Sora, focus. Right now is not the time._

\-------------------

He didn’t know which room he had gone into, so he was curious when he saw a board filled with pictures. He recognized the triplets, Della, and **Donald.**

He kept looking at all the pictures. There were notes and doodles with string used to represent some type of connection.

(＊0＊) _Wow, this is impressive. This almost looks like this could be Donald’s entire family_ **,** Sora whispered to himself.

He was almost expecting to see their expeditions in the board with how detailed it was. He stayed in that room for some time.

_I should probably head back._

However, when he turned around he saw three new faces.

(≖ ≖) (≖ ≖) (≖ ≖) _They’re not the triplets._

Before he could explain himself, he found himself turned upside down /(.□ . \\) and being interrogated.

He could easily slip out, but he decided that that would lead to more questions.

“Who are you?”

“I’m ...... ”

“Who sent you?”

“No one, I ...... ”

“How did you get in here?”

“Well you see ...... ”

“Are you with, Aunt Magica?”

“Answer the questions?!”

“Well I’m trying to, but you keep interrupting me with more questions!,” Sora shouted.

“My name’s Sora. No, I’m not with whoever this Magica person is. I was invited here,” Sora said.

Before anyone could ask any more question. “He’s telling the truth.”

Everyone turned to see Huey with Louie trailing behind.

“Hey,” /(.□ . \\) Sora said while hanging upside down.

“He’s not a spy or dangerous," Huey said.

“Just weird.”

“Huh. Weird, why?” Sora asked out loud, and then remembered what happened. He quickly shut his mouth and tried to look the other way.

 _Right, that was really embarrassing_.

\-------------------

Huey and Louie went on to explain how they met and what he was doing at the mansion. After the whole misunderstanding was cleared up he was being asked questions again, but it was better. More friendlier and less of who sent you type of talk. He learned the names of the three: Webby, Lena, and Violet.

For some reason, he felt something off when it came to Lena.

ʅ(́ ◡◝ )ʃ _It’s probably nothing,_ Sora thought.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Dewey is asking for you. He’s in the floor above with mom and Uncle Donald,” Huey said.

“Uncle Donald?”

“Yeah, he’s there taking care of the both of them. I don’t know why he worries so much,” Louie said.

“Yeah, ...... [fidget] cool. Um, I guess [fidget] I’ll head there now. Bye,” Sora said as he ran out of the room.

_He’s here. Finally I get to see him again._

\-------------------

“Huey, what’s wrong with Webby?” Louie asked while pointing at Webby.

Everyone had turned to see Webby (◕◡◕🌸) so happy, her eyes looked like they were sparkling.

In her hand she was holding a picture of Sora.

“When did you take that picture?” Lena and Violet asked.

“I took it while he was looking at my Mystery Board.”

What was more surprising to everyone was when she put the picture right next to Donald’s and wrote in it in bold letters **SON?**

.

.

.

“ [splutter] [cough] Um, Webby? Care to share,” Huey and Lena asked. Both Louie and Violet were still processing what Webby had wrote.

“Isn’t it obvious!," When no one said anything, she continued.

“He was probably watching because he knew you were Uncle Donald’s family. He might be a long lost son or something. Also, Huey didn’t you say that he reminded you of Uncle Donald?”

“Well yeah, but ...... ”

“Next piece of evidence, before he saw us I heard him say Uncle Donald’s name. Plus, when you mentioned his name right now he started to fidget. Why?”

“Um, because he’s ...... ”

“It’s because he’s his long lost son!! Another member of the family to add to my Mystery Board,” Webby said as she mostly talked to herself on how she was going to make more room in her board.

Huey and Louie just stood there looking at the evidence Webby had given.

They were both thinking the same thing.

╭( ๐ _๐)╮ ╭( ๐ _๐)╮ _No it can't be. Can it? Is Sora really Uncle Donald’s **son.**_

\-------------------

Sora was getting closer, he could tell since he could hear Donald’s voice.

“You shouldn’t have eaten so much Dewey. You too Della.”

“Aw, come on Uncle Donald it isn’t too bad. Right, mom?”

“Yeah, Donald. Just a bit of a stomach ache. Nothing a little rest can’t handle.”

Sora started to psych himself up ╭( ･ㅂ･)و

_Okay, Sora. You can do this. It’s now or never._

“Oh, finally. Here you are Sora!,” Dewey had said.

Donald then stopped talking and looked up. “Sora?”

“Yeah he’s my new friend that helped me at Funso’s.”

“Yeah, our new friend. Oh. Here’s your jacket, Mrs. B washed it for you already,” Della said as she handed Sora the jacket.

“Thanks,” Sora said as he took the jacket. He looked up in Donald’s direction to see if he realized.

If he didn’t realize before, the jacket should be a dead giveaway that it’s him.

The next thing he knew he started to cry.

“Sora, are you ok? What’s wrong?,” Dewey and Della asked at the same time.

One moment he was fine and the next thing they knew he started crying.

Donald was still trying to process what was happening.

_S ...... So ... Sora?_

_How is he here?_

_Did something happen?_

“Sora!,” Donald said.

“I can’t believe it, is it really you?!”

Sora then wiped away his tears.

“Yeah, it’s really me. It’s good to see you again Donald,” Sora said giving his signature smile.

Sora and Donald: (* T-)ヾ(￣▽￣;)

Dewey and Della: (ﾉﾟοﾟ)ﾉ (ﾉﾟοﾟ)ﾉ

Sora and Donald after: (つ● ∀●)つヘ(•́ ꇴ •̀๑ヘ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say thank you @Itachi008 for the idea of Webby thinking that Sora is Donald's son.  
> My initial idea was just Webby interrogating Sora and then realizing he isn't bad.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


	4. Fanart (not mine) / Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These three images were an inspiration to me writing this fanfic. They are not mine.
> 
> The first one is a link since I couldn't find a way to upload it here by @Triplegirl1 (tumblr)  
> The second image is by @mitty7chi (twitter)  
> The third image is by @chelsea posts stuff on the internets (tumblr)

<https://bamboozledeagle.tumblr.com/post/183206495360/what-if-sora-was-in-a-ducktales-world-warning> "/>.

.

In Chapter 2 towards the end of the story I wrote

Hopefully Donald is at the mansion and he can help him come up with some excuses. I mean he probably disappeared a lot back then, he must have some excuses that could work for me.

I choose to believe this would be on oh his excuses. 

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Donald catching up. More questions are asked and more answers are needed.

Webby, Violet, Lena, Huey, and Louie were heading upstairs to where Sora would be.

“Sora, …… he …… he just can’t be Uncle Donald’s son Webby!” Louie said.

“Yeah, if he is why didn’t Uncle Donald mention him. More importantly why wasn’t he living with Uncle Donald? There are too many holes in your story Webby,” Huey said.

The three of them sometimes got frustrated with how protective their Uncle Donald, but one thing they knew was that their uncle cared about **family**.

“Have to agree with them Webby, Donald doesn’t look like the type of duck to just abandon his son, if that’s who he really is,” Lena said.

“Well he might have had a good reason like an enemy was chasing them, or someone stole him as a baby, or ……"

“However, one thing is for sure, Sora is really perceptive,” Violet chimed in cutting off Webby.

“What do you mean?” Webby, Lena, and Huey asked. ( ?・・) ( ?・・) ( ?・・)

“So you noticed it too?” Louie then said.

“Sora kept staring at Lena for a long time when we were all back there. He was furrowing his eyebrows like if he was thinking hard about something. There were even times when he looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided not to,” Violet said.

“Okay …… so?”

“Sooo, what we're trying to say is that I think Sora might now that Lena you know …… is a shadow,” Louie said.

“Yeah I don’t think so," Lena said. “I mean he only first met me today and I don’t think he would know that quickly. I mean, look how long it took all of you.”

They kept arguing until they got to the room where the door was left open. When they looked inside they were for a second time that day left speechless.

Donald was with Sora happily chatting away, not paying attention to the weird looks that Dewey and Della were giving them. Both of them were talking and smiling like if they have known each other for a long time and now catching up on old stories.

No one knew what to say. They looked towards Dewey and Della ┐(´ ー｀)┌ ┐(´ ー｀)┌ who were just shrugging their shoulders mouthing, “ I don’t know what’s going on.”

“ [squeal] ✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ Webby happily cheered going over to them with her camera.

\-------------------

Donald and Sora were happily talking with each other and catching up. They kept their conversations vague and brief in order to not sound too suspicious.

“So you came here by accident?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of coming to visit. I wasn’t planning on visiting so soon, but you know things happen.”

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

“Oh so how's Daisy!”

.

.

.

 _What’s wrong with him_ , Sora thought. When he mentioned Daisy’s name, Donald’s demeanor changed. He looked sad. _What happened_ , _I thought they both liked each other._

“Donald? Did ……”

“ Nothing, don’t worry about it Sora. [fidgeting] I’ll tell you later.”

They ended up changing to another topic of conversation and talking about something else.

[ongoing conversation]

“Smile, they heard a voice say (✿°0°) 📸 They both looked confused and turned.

“Smile? Wait, what? [camera clicking sound followed by a bright flashing white light].

Webby: (✿°0°) 📸

Donald and Sora: ಠ_๏) ಠ_๏) ◑.◑ ◑.◑

Webby: 📸

Donald and Sora: (⊃ д⊂) (⊃ д⊂)

”What’s the big idea!” Donald said while Sora was rubbing his eyes.

When they looked down Webby was holding a picture which showed both of them making these funny faces.

When they looked around they realized that there were more faces in the room than last time. They knew even without them saying anything that they wanted to know how Donald knew Sora.

Commence nervous sweating (˚▽˚’!) (˚▽˚’!)

Before Donald could explain his Uncle Scrooge barged into the room along with Mrs. Beakley.

“What’s going on? He then pointed at Sora, “who’s this boy?”

.

.

.

(*;´□`)ゞ “Aw Phooey.”

“Ha. There it’s! I sure missed your signature catchphrase Donald,” Sora said while pointing at Donald. ☜(•ヮ•☜)

( ●__●) Donald just stared blankly back at Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald tells his family the "truth".

“Well Donald, who’s the kid?” Scrooge asked again. ( ?ಠ_ಠ –→

Sora was now confused because he was almost certain that he has met Donald’s uncle a few times before . Sure they weren't long visits, but he didn't think Scrooge could forget him that easily. 

“What are you talking about Scrooge, it’s me Sora ( ^_^)ノ we’ve [muffled noises]” Sora tried to say, but towards the end his mouth was covered by Donald.

Donald gave Sora a look and he understood it as just going along with whatever Donald was going to say next.

“Uncle Scrooge, everyone this is Sora. He’s ……”

“SON!, he’s his son right Uncle Donald,” ◝(^o^)◜ Webby shouted in excitement. 

After Webby said that everyone, but Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet, and her reacted since they were just discussing that a while back. However, everyone else started asking questions before either could acknowledge or deny what Webby had said.

“Since when did you have a son and why didn’t you tell me lad!”

“I never knew you had a son Donald?”

“What the hell Donald, how could you not tell your own sister you had a son?!”

“Uncle Donald, I thought we said no more secrets. I think having a secret son counts as a secret!”

Both Donald and Sora were frozen in place, (o д o) (o д o) neither one could believe what Webby had said. More surprising to them was that everyone else seemed to believe what she said. _Do we really act like father and son?_

Before things could get weirder, Donald decided to tell the truth. Well maybe not the WHOLE truth, but a partial truth.

Donald tried to get their attention, but nothing seemed to be working.

“EVERYONE STOP YELLING!!” (`Д´)ゞ Slowly, the loud yelling turned into mumbling and then into silence.

Everyone stopped, but were now looking at Donald expecting an answer.

“No Webby, Sora isn’t my son [in the distance Huey and Louie both say (☞^o^) ☞ (☞^o^) ☞ “Ha, see I knew it.”] After Della disappeared, I used to um babysit other kids. Yes, babysit and Sora was one of those kids. I haven’t seen him in a long time and I didn’t know that he was coming to visit. It’s a nice surprise, ” Donald said.

Donald then signaled to Sora to talk.

“Um yeah, what Donald said,” Sora quickly said. ( p〃д〃q) His faced had turned slightly red from embarrassment.

Everyone seemed to buy their story. Donald and Sora kinda felt bad for Webby since she was so sure that Sora was Donald’s son.

\-------------------

They had managed to convince Donald’s family that Sora was tired and Donald had “offered” him to stay in the houseboat to which he agreed.

The moment they entered the houseboat Donald locked the door. 🔑 🚪 Normally he wouldn’t lock it since he didn’t mind if anyone wanted to enter. However, this time it was different. Donald knows the kids promised not to come into the houseboat to let Sora “rest”, but he knows better than to trust his nephews. Donald loves his nephews, but sometimes they’re too curious even for their own good.

Donald was currently giving Sora a tour of the inside of his home.

“You know Donald from the outside this boat looks small and that it could sink at any moment, but it’s surprisingly cozy on the inside.”

“Yeah it’s really nice and it holds many nice memories of the boys," ( ＾◡＾)っ Donald said while pointing out the photos that were hanging on the wall.

They had entered into Donald’s room where he had a secret compartment.

[unlocking noise]

He had taken out this old brown chest and had opened it up. In the chest was Donald’s old uniform and magical staffs.

Before any of the two could say anything, the staff suddenly started glowing.

“Uh? Donald, what’s going on?”

"I don’t know.”

The blue glow then covered Donald and Sora. Sora was covered with the blue light, but his appearance didn’t change. On the other hand, for Donald, the uniform that was neatly folded in the chest was suddenly on Donald and the staff had gone into his hand.

“Hey Donald are you there? I don’t want to worry you, but Sora has gone missing.”

“King Mickey!!” Both Donald and Sora said at the same time.

“Sora? Gosh Sora, you really had everyone worried. Especially Riku and Kairi.”

Sora then went on to explain what had happened with the portal and how he ended up in Duckburg. King Mickey then explained how Riku was training with his Keyblade and had accidently opened a portal near Sora. He didn’t know where the portal had sent Sora and was getting worried about his friend.

“Tell Riku not to feel bad, I’m fine. See,” Sora said as he started shaking his wings, his feet, and his tailfeathers.

Then Sora remembered the question he had from earlier.

“Oh! Before I forget why didn’t Scrooge recognize me and what happened with Daisy?”

Sora then saw how Donald had looked to King Mickey and he was sending the same look to Donald. _They know something._

“What is it? Don’t leave me in the dark.”

King Mickey went on to explain how the members of the group that decided to retire and head back **home** had to have their memories erased, Donald still kept his memories thanks to his magic. It was for their own protection and to keep the knowledge of different worlds a secret, since some would exploit that knowledge.

Donald then went on to explain that his Uncle Scrooge’s memories including of him meeting Sora were erased. Sora was sad, but he said, “well at least I have a second chance to make a better first impression.” Uncle Scrooge along with Della lost memories of the Kingdom Hearts worlds.

Sora never personally met Della, but what Donald and Scrooge said about her, he could tell that she was a great adventurer.

Donald then went on to explain that Daisy had also lost her memory. However, her memory loss turned out to be worse than his uncle and sister. She completely forgot about Donald. Donald had planned to immediately woo and win her over the first chance he got. However, with the disappearance of Della and him having to take his three nephews. Donald decided it would be better if he focused on taking care of his nephews.

＼(^ o ^)／ “Well then you just have to make Daisy fall in love with you all over again. She loved you back then, I’m sure she still loves you even if she doesn’t remember you. …… That’s it I’ll help you,(੭ •̀ω•́)੭̸ I’m sure everyone else would agree to help if you asked them.”

Donald couldn’t help, but smile. (•́ ◡ •̀) “Thanks Sora.”

[cough] They immediately turned to look back at Donald’s staff with King Mickey. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to return, but I think from this conversation I know the answer.”

In the end Sora decided to stay in Duckburg not only to help Donald, but to properly take a vacation with Donald’s family. King Mickey’s final message was that he would send Sora his Keyblade in the off chance that he needs it.

[light dimming] After, the light emitting from his staff turned off. 

In Donald’s room, Donald was left standing in his blue/gold uniform, his hat, and holding his staff that had a brown witches hat at the end. Next to Donald was Sora who was still wearing his signature jacket, but was now holding in his right hand his Keyblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
